


Lexa Kom Ravenclaw

by galianogangster



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Because Lexa is a complete nerd, Digital Art, Digital Arts, Fanart, Fanarts, Gen, Ravenclaw!lexa, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galianogangster/pseuds/galianogangster
Summary: A digital drawing of Ravenclaw!Lexa reading in the library.





	Lexa Kom Ravenclaw

I don't know guys, I just love The 100 and Lexa and HP AUs (especially of the Clexa variety) so here's some Ravenclaw!Lexa from 2015!  
I always have a hard time imagining just what Lexa's makeup looks like in AUs...Everyone is all like SUCH EYELINER but I have a hard time visualizing it.  
  
  
I never draw humans so forgive minor anatomy mistakes and such, I did the grid system, so it shouldn't be too bad. Sorry for the ugly watermark but art theft is real!

  
Referenced from this stock: [Sailor Reading 2](https://senshistock.deviantart.com/art/Sailor-Reading-2-71756465)  
Characters belong to The 100  
Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling  
Art (c) Becca Petersen


End file.
